Stay Young
by WarningZephyr
Summary: Sesshomaru! Dont you dare speak like that! You know I love you!" Kagome didnt realize what she was saying till it was gone and hanging in the air.


"Come on!" The black haired girl yelled as she pulled the rather tall man along the street to watch the sunset in their favorite park. She kicked a can towards him and he kicks it back to her. It goes on liek this for a while. She gets bored, very quickly.

"Lets wait a while longer, be patient Girly." The man chuckles. It was rather cute how bored she got, and so quickly too. He starts to hold his breath and she realizes that its time, she holds hers too. They stay like this for what had to be atleast a minute. They stop and gasp for air. They still couldnt do it. No matter how many times they tried. They couldnt hold their breath till the sun went all the way down.

"Well, we cant do it, so now what?" She asks.

"Slow down Kagome, are you that eager to leave me behind?" He smirks when she looks so guilty.

"I-"

"No problem. I understand. You wish to make new friends."

"Sesshomaru! Dont you dare speak like that! You know I love you!" Kagome didnt realize what she was saying till it was gone and hanging in the air. The feeling she denied, was no longer hidden, therefore undeniable. Sesshomaru only smiles and nods his head giving her a small kiss on her forehead. The love they didnt have made them shiver.

"We have one more night together. Lets make it memorable." Sesshomaru says quietly, as not to shatter the girls fragile composure.

"Lets go to the square. I will tell you why later, lets just go Frisky Hack. " Kagome laughs at his eyebrow twitch befoe she is picked up and carried, like a sack of potatos over his shoulder. He would make her comfy but the square was only a short walk away.

When they made it Kagome pushed Sesshomaru to a tattoo parlor. He immediately shook his head no.

"I refuse!"

She gets tears in her eyes and looks up at him. "Please? I will get one too. If that counts for anything?"'

He sighs and gives in. He wouldnt win anyways._ We have one more night. Go for it. No one will know._

_But of course we will meet again, right? _

Sesshomaru shook his head. Something told him they wouldnt meet again. It just wasnt meant for them to be lovers. They were forbidden to even be friends.

"Wanna get matching ones?"

"Sure. Of what?"

She ponders and then looks like she had found the cure for cancer.

"The RHCP Asterisk."

He nods again and they go up and talk to the tattoo guy, who looked surprisingly pleasant.

"Hey Ami!" Kagome exclaims and he smiles.

"Kagome!?"

"Ami!!"

"Kagome!"

"Ami!!"

"Kaaagooommee!!"

They ran and basically tackled eachother but because of Newtons theory(apply one or another) Kagome was tackled.

"Welllll, Ami Im here to get a tattoo..."

"Let me guess, RHCP Asterisks?"

Kagome looks puzzled and asks "Howd you know?"

"Magic." Kagome looks amazed but then skeptical.

"Really?"

"No, you were standing in the doorway when you said of what. So lets go and get the tattoos started and you can leave."

Kagome and Sesshomaru simply nod and hold hands. Kagome was going first. she sat on the chair and turned her wrist outward. "Go." She closed her eyes and held Sesshomaru's hand with her free one. It didnt hurt but she was a pansy.

"Finish!" Ami smiles at his work about 2 hours later.

"Wow! I love it! I know how to take care of it so its okay, Go Sesshomaru your turn! You better not chicken out!"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru holds out his wrist. He didnt exactly want to mar his perfect skin but what a price to his best friend.

"Done." Ami smiles at the identical works and shakes his head.

"Take care of her like I couldnt." Ami whispers softly looking Sesshomaru directly in the eye

"I will." _If fate allows so. _Sesshomaru turns his head away.

"Lets go. I love you Ami! You do the best tattoos everrr!"

Sesshomaru smiles widely and picks up Kagome, carrying her away, but not before nodding at Ami.

"Where are we going?"

"The park."

"Ooh. I get it."

"Hn."

"Lets stop here." Kagome says airily. She only sounds like that when she is thinking or upset.

"Okay." They sit by a tree. And out of no where they hear a high whistling.

"Fire works. They are just for us."

Kagome leans over and kisses Sesshomaru on the nose making him sneeze a little after her hair tickles him. Of course he tries to play it off.

"Happy New Year."

Sesshomaru leans over and wraps his arms around her. "Happy New Year." He kisses her full on and the fireworks continue and when they stop kissing and pull apart Kagome looks saddened. "I have to go."

Sesshomaru didnt reply but only got a hurt look in his eye.

"I dont want you too."

"But I have to go or THEY will get me."

"I will protect you."

"I dont want to leave you Frisky Hack."

_Then dont._

"I dont want you to leave either Littlun."

"Hey! Im not little anymore!" Kagome pouts a little and stands looking more sad than before.

"Goodbye Frisky."

"'Bye Littlun. I-I... I love you."

Sesshomaru pulled her hard into his chest. A few tears even escaped his eyes. Kagome was full out crying.

"I will see you again." _I cant break his heart. Not now. Not ever._

"Yeah, of course. Because its a small world, after all." _If I must lie to keep her happy, then so be it._

Kagome does a half sob half laugh. His subtle humor never fails to make her laugh.

"Well this is it... For now." _Yeah... Forever. _They both thought simultaneously.

_I love you. For ever and a day. We cant be together in life. But in death we can. I will be with you again. I promise you._

* * *

_AAHHH! Im sorry for the mildly sad ending. Its just Im kinda deppressed. Idk where this came from but it took approx 5 hours over a course of 2 weeks. Not laziness, computer not available-ness. _

_Well Review please. Thanks. I might do a sequel or a prequel. Whichever come first._


End file.
